Pufferbillies
"Pufferbillies" is The Wiggles song about trains. Song Credits Big Red Car * Arranged by: M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by EMI Music * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by: Rob Perez, Aaron Ruig, The Wiggles * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Here Comes the Big Red Car * Arranged by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez, The Wiggles * Originally Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios * Originally Mastered by: William Bowden * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley * Originally Mastered at: Festival Studios Apples and Bananas * Arranged by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, George Tseros, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley Lachy! * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Jeff McCormack * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Musicians Big Red Car * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Vibraslap: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Vibraslap co-ordinator: Anthony Field * Guitar: Gerry Brady Here Comes the Big Red Car * Vocals: Greg Page Apples and Bananas * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Instruments: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Simon Pryce, George Tseros, Emma Watkins Lachy! * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Bass: Jeff McCormack * Guitar: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Listen Song Lyrics Down by the station Early in the morning See the little pufferbillies all in a row See the Engine Driver Turn the little handle Puff, puff! Toot, toot! Off We Go! Trivia * The Wiggles rewrote twist the little handle to turn the little handle. * The song is usually called "Down by The Station" but The Wiggles rewrote the title themselves, although the original is on the Lachy album. * The 1995 version plays in C while the current version since 2014 plays in D. * The song was written by Lee Ricks and Slim Gaillard. * Gerry Brady is only credited for playing the guitar on the Big Red Car album, but not on the Here Comes the Big Red Car album. Episode Performances *Jeff the Mechanic * Romp Bomp A Stomp (Series 8 episode) * Train Time * Cowboy Anthony * Food, Trains And Animals Video Appearance *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese Video) * Apples and Bananas (listed as "Little Pufferbellies") * Lachy! Album Appearance *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car* * Apples and Bananas (album)Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Tempo Pickup Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Lachy! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:George Tseros Songs Category:Lee Ricks Songs Category:Slim Gaillard Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Wiggly Animation songs